


Dallas

by sunshineoptimismandangels



Series: Sunshine's Klaine Drabbles [1]
Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: Klaine Road Trip 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineoptimismandangels/pseuds/sunshineoptimismandangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm never very good at titles, but this is my little ditty for the Klaine Road Trip project, about the city I live in and love and the boys who have stolen all of our hearts. I hope you enjoy it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dallas

As soon as they walk outside from Dallas Love Field Airport heat and humidity hit them square in the face like a sticky uncomfortable tidal wave. In just the few minutes it takes them to wait for their hotel shuttle Kurt can feel sweat forming around his temples and the back of his shirt. He glances down at his phone to see that it is 102° and it is the  _morning_. 

“Oh god, why did we think it was a great idea to travel to Dallas in the middle of August?” Kurt turns to Blaine only to find him trying to flatten his hair which has become an unruly mess of curls sprouting from his head. Kurt bites back a smile.   
  
“The heat I can handle.” Blaine says pressing his hair down with his palm just for it to spring up again. “It is the humidity that might be the death of me.” He glances at Kurt to see him suppressing a laugh. “Don’t laugh at me.” Blaine says a smile almost tipping up his lips as well. “ _You’re_  the one that has to walk around with me all day and look at it.”  
  
Kurt just shakes his head and leans in to give Blaine a peck on the cheek. “You are adorable, don’t even worry about it.” 

They hold hands until the shuttle bus arrives and Kurt only worries briefly if holding hands with his husband is a problem in Texas, but then decides he doesn’t care. Marriage equality is legal in all fifty states and he is proud of being with Blaine, unruly curls and all.   
  
The thankfully air-conditioned shuttle brings them to the  _Omni Hotel_  in downtown Dallas, but they only stay long enough to drop off their things and admire the modern, upscale décor of the room before they are off sightseeing.

Blaine slides on a bright yellow pair of Wayfarers as they head back outside and Kurt smiles at him. He is such a dork, a handsome, completely lovable dork.

“Where to?” Kurt asks, he’s planned other parts of their trip but this leg Blaine took charge of.

“Actually I thought we could just walk around Dallas a little while. There are lots of things to see.” Blaine holds out his hand and Kurt willingly takes it.

They stroll around Dallas enjoying the mix of new and historic buildings, it is like New York in that way, the new built right up next to the old and the juxtaposition is very interesting. Dallas  _isn’t_  like New York in the fact that the city it a little more open and there are more trees and less people walking around.   
  
They see the beautiful  _Cathedral Santuario de Guadalupe_  a red bricked church built in the early 1900s and pass the place JFK was shot but decide to skip the  _Sixth Floor Museum_ that chronicles the assassination and also provides one with a multitude of conspiracy theories. They make sure to find _Pioneer Plaza_  and pose for pictures with the iron cowboy and steer statues there. Kurt even climbs up on one of the steers at Blaine’s pleading so he can pose like he is riding it the way a cowboy would ride a bucking bull. Before Blaine snaps the picture though a police officer on a bike stops near them. Kurt is about to hurry off of the statue, he does  _not_  want to get in trouble with the law, when the officer smiles at them.   
  
“Did you get the picture?” She asks.  
  
“Um… Not yet officer.” Blaine answers as Kurt is trying to find a graceful way to slide off of the statue.  
  
“Well hurry up and take it, you’re not technically supposed to be on there.” She gives them another smile as Blaine thanks her and then rides away.  
  
“That was embarrassing.” Kurt says his cheeks a little flushed, but he poses for Blaine’s picture anyway. When he climbs down he stands next to Blaine and looks at his camera.   
  
“Worth it Kurt, you are sexy as a cowboy.”  
  
Kurt raises his eyebrows at him, “I didn’t know that was something you liked.”  
  
“Me either.” Blaine presses a kiss to his cheek and they’re off walking again. “I think it is more  _you_  as a cowboy then cowboys in general.”    
  
“We need to find you one of those, ‘I was a gay cowboy before it was cool shirts.”  
  
“As if I don’t already own one.”  
  
“What? How have I never seen this? You are showing me this when we get home.” Kurt’s face turns serious. “But you are not allowed to wear it while in public with me.”  
  
Blaine just laughs as they continue on. They go to a place called  _Thanksgiving_   _Square_  a garden and hall built downtown to promote the concept of giving thanks. The garden is lovely and there are sculptures and a bell tower that chimes on the hour, but their favorite part is when they enter the chapel and gaze up at the beautiful stained-glass windows that twist around the building’s twirling ceiling in a long graceful spiral.  
  
While downtown they see the original flagship Neiman Marcus store because Blaine knew Kurt would like that, and the historic Majestic theater with its landmark Red Pegasus on top and Blaine takes so many pictures of everything that he’s going to have to download them on his laptop this evening just to free up some room on his phone.   
  
They both start lagging after a while though even with plenty of water and a stop at  _Serj Books_ , a cute little book store/slash café, for some coffee flavored Ice Cream. It is tiring to be out in the sun on your feet all afternoon.   
  
“How about lunch?” Blaine suggests.  
  
“Yes  _please_.”  
  
Blaine informs him that they are having lunch at a park and Kurt doesn’t argue, even if it is noon and the hottest part of the day. Kurt smiles when they walk up to  _Klyde Warren Park_ , a lovely landscaped place full of people and activities and water fountains all in the middle of downtown. There are restaurants here, but Blaine shakes his head and leads Kurt to a street lined with food trucks.   
  
“Apparently if you go to Dallas you have to eat from a food truck.” He explains.  
  
“Really?” Kurt arches a brow.   
  
“I don’t make the rules Kurt.” Blaine says in mock seriousness, before he smiles and swings their hands between him. Blaine doesn’t seemed phased by his sweating temples or poufy hair. And god, Kurt thinks Blaine is the best thing in the world and if Blaine wants to sit in the heat and eat food from a truck Kurt is happy to do it with him.   
  
Kurt decides to order from a truck selling BBQ that is called  _OinknMoo_ , which makes Kurt chuckle. BBQ in Texas seems like a must, when in Rome as they say. Blaine gets a slice from a Pizza truck and they wonder around until they find a spot to sit by one of the water fountains. They both slip off their shoes and let their feet dangle in the cool water and no one cares because there are children all over running around and splashing in the fountains that seem to have been made for it and everyone is enjoying the water and cooling off.   
  
They share bites of their lunch with each other and Kurt isn’t disappointed in his choice, Texas might be on to something here because this is some of the best brisket he’s ever had. They drink plenty of water and while Kurt is still licking BBQ sauce off his fingertips Blaine fishes the sunscreen out of their bag and swipes some over Kurt’ cheeks and nose.   
  
“I’m going to be a tomato aren’t I?” Kurt asks eyeing Blaine’s tanning skin with envy.   
  
“Hopefully not, but your freckles are showing.” Blaine says leaning forward to kiss across the bridge of Kurt’s nose and Kurt starts to feel a little warm for a whole other reason. Blaine leans back to look Kurt in the face. “Still hot?”   
  
“Blaine it is over 100 degrees out here. Yes I’m hot.”  
  
Blaine gets up to stand in the water of the shallow fountain near them and kicks his foot in such a way to make a spray of water splash onto Kurt. Kurt gasps in a breath and sits in surprise for a moment with Blaine smiling cheekily at him until he gets up and starts kicking water at Blaine too. They are both laughing and ducking and running through the arched falls of water and soon Kurt is feeling cooler but is also soaked.    
  
“Oh my god.” Kurt says when they get out of the water and slip their shoes back on, he holds his arms out looking down at himself. “I’m drenched.”   
  
“But doesn’t it feel better?” Blaine asks running his hands through his dark wet curls.   
  
“ _Yes_. But what are we doing next that it’s okay for us the track water behind us?”   
  
Blaine grins, “I’m pretty sure we’re going to dry off fast out here.”   
  
“Please tell me you have something planned for us  _indoors_.” Kurt loves summer, but it is getting almost oppressive out here and if they are about to go walk around the Dallas Arboretum or something, as beautiful as it probably is, then Kurt needs to mentally prepare himself. Even in his shorts and tank top it is just  _hot_.   
  
Blaine nods. “We are going to the Dallas Museum of Art.” He smiles. “Inside. With AC.”    
  
“You are a beautiful human being.” Kurt replies, placing his hands on Blaine’s shoulders to kiss him short and sweet. They decided to skip out on more walking and take the train to the museum. They buy their train tickets on their phones and then hop on at the Red Train to Uptown Station. It isn’t like the subway back home, there is more sitting room, and the trains are above ground, but it is a very handy way to get around downtown even if the cars do still have that strange not-quite-clean smell like the ones in New York. Public transportation, you can’t avoid the smells.   
  
New York is known for its museums so Blaine isn’t quite sure what to expect when they get off the train in Dallas’ Art District and walk to the DMA, but he looked the museum up online and it seemed like it was going to be interesting.   
  
It doesn’t take long to discover that the museum was a perfect choice for a hot afternoon. They spend a good amount of time in the Mayan exhibit because Blaine finds ancient cultures fascinating and then stroll to the European art collection. Kurt wraps an arm around Blaine’s waist and leans against him as they stand and admire Marc Chagall’s  _The Enchanted Forest._  Kurt hums contentedly and after a moment Blaine turns to look at Kurt looking at the painting, he has that sparkling dance behind his eyes that he always has when looking at something beautiful. The same look he has when he sees a Broadway show, or an immaculate fashion design.   
  
Kurt turns to look back at him and smiles, his eyes still dance, it is the same look Kurt has when he gazes at Blaine too and it always makes Blaine’s heart skip a beat, even after all this time of them being together.   
  
“You like this one.” Blaine says indicating the bright blues and rich pigments of the Chagall.   
  
“I do.” Kurt says, “There is something calming about it.”   
  
Kurt links arms with Blaine and notices another couple up in the room. Two women holding hands and walking around the exhibit with what must be there daughter, probably no older than seven. Kurt smiles at them and notices Blaine doing them same and he feels happy knowing that even in the south people have found a way to let love win, maybe it starts in the big cities like this and spreads out. Things are getting better.   
  
They really only see a fraction of the museum before Blaine mentions getting cleaned up before they do anything else. Kurt feels a little salty from sweat and Blaine says he wants to at least try and style his hair again.  
  
They hop back on the train to get to the Omni and change clothes. Once in their room Kurt immediately pulls his tank top off and smirks when he notices Blaine’s eyes roam over his chest.   
  
“We could shower together.” Blaine says meeting Kurt’s eyes and Blaine’s are dark and wide. “To save time.”  
  
“Of course, to save time.” Kurt says before dragging Blaine into the bathroom with him.   
  
It doesn’t save time. Quite the opposite in fact. It is a very pleasant distraction though, as Blaine pulls Kurt in close under the spray of water and whispers in his ear that he looks sexy even when hot a sweaty, maybe  _particularly_  when he is hot and sweaty. Kurt groans and kisses him hard.  
  
*****  
  
“Are we going somewhere fancy this evening?” Kurt asks as he decides what to wear and Blaine comes up behind him and places his hands on Kurt’s hips. They are both just wearing towels slung around their waists and Blaine kisses his shoulder, Kurt’s skin is still buzzing from Blaine’s lips in the shower and he shivers pleasantly.   
  
“I almost made us reservations at Reunion Tower, there’s a restaurant up top.” Blaine points out their window which has a beautiful view of the Dallas skyline and Kurt sees a tall tower with a sphere on top. “I heard that it rotates and you can get a 360 view of the aea, but I ended up planning something more low-key. I hope that’s okay.”   
  
Kurt turns in his arms and kisses his lips softly, smiling when it makes Blaine sigh. “Low-key sounds really nice after the crammed full day we’ve had.”   
  
Kurt pulls on a soft gray t-shirt with a flamingo print and another pair of shorts while Blaine puts on ankle length pants, a striped polo and a pink bow-tie. They take an Uber car to part of town called Lower Greenville for dinner.   
  
Greenville Street is lined with restaurants, pubs and shops, and people walk along the side walk laughing and enjoying themselves. Families, groups, couples. And Kurt is happy to note they definitely aren’t the only gay couple out this evening.   
  
Blaine cranes his neck as a young man walks by wearing an outfit incredibly similar to his own. “He stole your style.” Kurt says jokingly.  
  
Blaine smiles, “I didn’t think that was possible.”  
  
The style here is hipster and urban and Blaine feels like he fits in well. They pass a  _Buffalo Exchange_ store and stop in, and okay this is where the hipsters must shop because it has a mixture of vintage clothes and secondhand brand names items. It doesn’t take long for both of them to have their arms _full_  of things to try on. Kurt ends up with a flowered button up, a couple of belts and a vest with a small goldfish print on it that is actually classy despite how it sounds.   
  
Blaine finds a few bowties, a straw boater hat, and a short sleeve button up shirt with two big bright parrots on it which should look ridiculous but Kurt admits it somehow looks really good on Blaine.  With shopping bags in hand they head back out looking for a place to eat, there are more than enough options.   
  
They end up stopping someplace called  _HG Supply Company_  for dinner just because Kurt looked it up on his phone and it had good Yelp reviews. It is a rustic-chic kind of place with wooden slatted walls and naked light bulbs hanging from the ceiling, trendy and fun. They end up getting a table on the roof-top patio, grateful for the misting fans keeping everything cool, and enjoy another lovely view of the Dallas skyline. Kurt decides to order one of their hand crafted beers to go with dinner even though he doesn’t much like beer and Blaine gets a signature cocktail and they trade drinks after one sip.   
  
The evening is gradually getting cooler and the Texas sky is gorgeous as the sun starts to go down, painted pink and purple and Blaine sighs happily, glad they got a table outside. After dinner they walk next door to  _Steel City Pops_  to get popsicles, Blaine’s with chunks of strawberries in it and Kurt’ with chunks of brownies and they sit outside on a bench and just people watch for a while.   
  
There is a woman in some kind of long flowing palazzo pants and a man wearing spats and a homburg hat, and a lot of people in shorts and tank tops. Kurt overhears a group of girls with delightful, thick, southern accents talking about high school cheerleading try-outs when school starts again and he smiles thinking that at least some southern stereotypes are accurate even if he did expect more boots and cowboy hats.   
  
Kurt finishes off his popsicle feeling relaxed and finally a little cool, and leans his head on Blaine’s shoulder holding his free hand as Blaine is still working on his dessert. “This has been a really nice day.” Kurt sighs.  
  
Blaine smiles at him and drops a kiss to his hair. “You aren’t ready to call it a night yet are you?”    
  
“No, not if you have more planned.”  
  
Blaine licks his popsicle stick clean and Kurt can’t help but watch his lips, pink and a little sticky, Blaine notices and waggles his eyebrows at him making Kurt laugh and then dive in for a strawberry flavored kiss.  
  
“I do have more planned.” Blaine says when their lips part and Kurt stands up from the bench.   
  
“Then lead on!”   
  
They call another Uber car and take a short ride to an old theater called the  _Inwood_. Blaine buys tickets and they enter to see a charming little theater that looks like something straight out of the 1950s. Kurt gets them some popcorn before they go to find seats, only to discover part of the theatre where their movie is going to be shown is covered in beanbag chairs.   
  
They look at each other for a moment smiling and then immediately race forward to make sure to get a good spot, plopping down in the plush beanbag chairs and laughing as some of their popcorn spills.   
  
The theater plays old movies some nights and this evening Blaine and Kurt have the best beanbag seats in the house for a screening of  _Harvey_  with James Stewart. Blaine scoots close to Kurt as they lean against their beanbag chairs and each other, feeling like a couple of teenagers and Blaine sneaks a few kisses to Kurt’s neck.   
  
After the movie they link hands again and diced to skip public transportation and get a car back to the hotel. They get to see Dallas lit up on their way back and it really is lovely. Their hotel itself is a sight to see as it is covered in LED lights that shift colors and patterns like a light show.   
  
They get out at the hotel and Blaine can’t help hiding a yawn behind his hand. It isn’t that late, but they’ve had a full day, with a lot of heat and walking and they are both worn out. Blaine slumps against the elevator wall on the ride up and Kurt chuckles at how fast tiredness hit him. They get up to their room and Kurt starts to strip. Laying down on his stomach on the bed with only a pair of boxer briefs on. After a minute where he expects Blaine to join him, he looks up to see Blaine still in his clothes and just standing there looking at him with a gleam in his eye.   
  
Kurt rolls over to his side and props his head up on his hand. “I thought you were tired after being in the Texas heat all day?” He says with a smirk.  
  
“Not  _that_  tired. I might still have energy for  _something._ ”   
  
Kurt lifts an eyebrow, “Well then you should get over here and show me what you have in mind.”   
  
Blaine grins at him and immediately starts tugging to get his bowtie off, knowing this will be the perfect end to a perfect day. 


End file.
